Final Fantasy, 9na Edición
by Jota Te
Summary: Kuja y su hermano Zidane fundan un club de juegos de rol en la cocina de su departamento, pero no imaginan el impacto que éste tendrá en las vidas de sus amigos y en las suyas propias. (AU)
1. Primeros Pasos

**Disclaimer** **:** _Obviamente no soy el dueño de los derechos de la franquicia Final Fantasy, así que todo esto no es más que un delirio sin fines de lucro con el único propósito de entretenerlos. ¡Ojalá que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Primeros pasos**

* * *

\- ¡No vas a creer lo que acabo de comprar!

Zidane apenas prestó atención a la repentina llegada de su hermano mayor al departamento, absorto en el videojuego que jugaba en línea con sus amigos de la infancia.

\- No puedo ahora. Partida competitiva. _¡Blank, cúbreme, voy a entrar!_ \- respondió el jovencito rubio sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Kuja asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de su hermano y arqueó una ceja al contemplar el festín de violencia sin sentido en el monitor de la computadora. Exhaló ruidosamente para mostrar su desaprobación. Todo aquello le parecía tan… cliché.

\- ¿No te aburre jugar siempre a lo mismo? - preguntó con desdén. Odiaba que lo ignoraran cuando hablaba.

\- ¡Hijo de..! _¡Blank!_ ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?! ¡Se suponía que cuidarías mi espalda! - estalló Zidane al micrófono.

\- _¡¿Estás ciego?! ¡Estaban directamente frente a tus narices! ¡No puedo jugar por los dos!_ \- rugió Blank en respuesta.

Kuja puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado, y se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación.

\- ¿Podrías pedir una pizza? Sé que me toca cocinar hoy pero… prioridades. - preguntó Zidane mientras esquivaba una ráfaga de balazos digitales.

\- En tus sueños. Pediré unas ensaladas. Estoy harto de la comida chatarra.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¡No me hagas esto, por favor! _¡Piedad!_ \- imploró su hermano, súbitamente decidido a prestarle atención. Kuja respondió con una carcajada malévola desde el pasillo. Zidane suspiró, resignado. Marcus, Blank y Cinna, que habían oído toda la conversación a través de sus respectivos auriculares, explotaron de risa.

* * *

Kuja extrajo de su bandolera de cuero un grueso libro y comenzó a leerlo sentado a la mesa de la cocina. La ilustración de la tapa mostraba un conjunto de héroes de fantasía parados frente a un enorme cristal resplandeciente y el título rezaba _"Final Fantasy, Novena Edición"_. Lo había comprado en un rapto de curiosidad al verlo en la vitrina de una casa de cómics y no se había arrepentido a pesar de su abultado precio. Era un manual que enseñaba a dirigir uno de los juegos de rol de tablero más populares del momento y él, que amaba la literatura y el teatro por igual, no pudo resistirse a algo que combinaba ambos placeres en una misma actividad.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo? - preguntó Zidane, recostado lánguidamente en el marco de la puerta con una lata de cerveza en la mano. Kuja giró la cabeza, entusiasmado.

\- ¡Acércate! ¡Esto te encantará! - respondió efusivamente.

El joven rubio se aproximó y sonrió con interés al ver las coloridas imágenes que poblaban las páginas del libro. Le llamó particularmente la atención una que representaba a un grupo de guerreros enfrentando a un monstruoso dragón de escamas plateadas.

\- ¡Tiene muy buena pinta! ¿Qué es?

\- Es un _juego de rol_ , hermanito. La idea es la siguiente: los jugadores interpretan personajes fantásticos y viven aventuras dirigidos por un narrador que describe el mundo en el que se mueven. ¿No es fascinante?

\- ¿Rol? ¿Como esos videojuegos asiáticos donde la gente pelea con espadas enormes y peinados ridículos?

\- ¡Mucho mejor! El único límite en este juego es nuestra imaginación, ¡Las oportunidades son infinitas!

\- ¡Me gusta! ¿Cómo se juega? - preguntó Zidane, ansioso.

\- Es lo que estoy intentando entender. - respondió Kuja, palmeando el grueso tomo de tapa dura.

\- _¿Tengo que leer todo eso?_ \- balbuceó Zidane con una mueca de horror.

\- Quizás no sea necesario... - se atajó Kuja, tratando de retener el entusiasmo de su hermano - supongo que podré enseñarte a jugar una vez que conozca bien las reglas.

El portero eléctrico emitió un zumbido y ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí.

\- Kuja…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Por favor, dime que lo de las ensaladas era una broma.

* * *

Kuja tardó un mes entero en sentirse preparado para dirigir su primera sesión de rol. Zidane había convencido a sus mejores amigos de servir como conejillos de indias de su hermano y ellos no tardarían en llegar al pequeño departamento que los dos compartían.

 _"Qué tarde es…"_ pensaba el joven de cabello color ceniza, mirando el reloj de pared constantemente.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina estaba prolijamente distribuida toda la parafernalia necesaria para jugar: dados de distinta cantidad de caras, fichas de personaje vacías, lápices, gomas de borrar, sacapuntas y un mapa cuidadosamente dibujado a mano que representaba lo que parecía ser la bodega de un barco de algún tipo.

Un murmullo de voces alegres acompañado por un ruido de llaves característico alertó a Kuja de que su hermano había vuelto a casa acompañado por sus amigos de toda la vida. El aspirante director de rol se acomodó nerviosamente el cuello de la camisa y se levantó del asiento para recibir a sus futuros jugadores. El primero que entró por la puerta fue Blank, inmediatamente reconocible por su cabello ferozmente rojo y la colección de cicatrices que había adquirido a lo largo de su tiempo como skater.

\- _¡Kuja! ¡Tanto tiempo!_ \- exclamó el pelirrojo, sacudiendo vigorosamente la mano del hermano de Zidane.

\- Hola Blank, ¿Cómo has estado? - respondió Kuja, con un temblor apenas perceptible en la voz.

\- ¡De maravillas, hermano! Oye, ¿No tienes por casualidad un poco de cerveza? Hace un calor insoportable afuera.

\- Sí, claro, está en la cocina, sírvete lo que quieras.

\- ¡Supongo que eso también vale para nosotros! - dijo un muchacho feo y de corta estatura que venía detrás de Blank.

\- ¡Cinna! ¡No has cambiado en nada! - sonrió Kuja, aceptando el abrazo que el hombrecito le ofrecía.

\- ¡No puedo decir lo mismo de tí! ¡Esa tintura gris hace que parezcas un anciano!

\- Sí… intenté experimentar con el color pero el resultado no fue lo que esperaba. - respondió el joven, algo incómodo.

\- Cinna, para ya con el bullying, estás molestando al _señor_. - dijo el tercer amigo de Zidane, un muchacho corpulento con los dientes torcidos y un pañuelo en la cabeza.

\- _¡Marcus..!_ \- titubeó Kuja al ver la montaña de músculos en que se había convertido el joven - ¡Qué bueno que hayas venido! Por favor ponte cómodo...

El angustiado anfitrión esperó a que todos los invitados se instalaran en la cocina para hablar a solas con su hermano mientras este último cerraba la puerta del departamento.

\- _¡Nunca me dijiste que Marcus vendría! ¡No esperaba tener tanta gente en la mesa!_ \- susurró, exasperado.

\- _¡Yo tampoco lo sabía!_ \- se defendió Zidane - _¡Al parecer estaba con Cinna y decidió acompañarlo sin avisarme!_

Kuja se tapó el rostro con la mano y respiró hondo, pensando en cómo sobrellevar el imprevisto.

\- _Lo harás bien, relájate_. - dijo Zidane, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano - _Comencemos a jugar pronto o nos dejarán sin bebidas_.

* * *

 **¿Logrará Kuja sobrellevar con éxito su primera sesión como director? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "Final Fantasy, Novena Edición"!**


	2. ¡Somos Ladrones!

**Disclaimer** **:** _Obviamente no soy el dueño de los derechos de la franquicia Final Fantasy, así que todo esto no es más que un delirio sin fines de lucro con el único propósito de entretenerlos. ¡Ojalá que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: ¡Somos ladrones!**

* * *

\- ¿Qué son estas planillas, Kuja? ¡Creí que íbamos a jugar un juego de aventuras, no a rellenar formularios!

La mesa entera enmudeció. Kuja sonrió con suma incomodidad ante la brutal pregunta de Blank; Marcus y Cinna leían con el ceño fruncido y una expresión confundida sus respectivas fichas de personaje.

\- ¿Siquiera _sabes_ _leer_ , Blank? - intervino Zidane al ver la reacción de su hermano mayor - En estas hojas uno anota cómo es su personaje y qué poderes y armas lleva. ¿Ves?

\- ¡Ohhh..! Quiero una espada enorme entonces. Y una armadura _cool_. ¿Puedo romper paredes a puñetazos?

Zidane guiñó subrepticiamente un ojo a Kuja, que supo que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para capturar el interés del inquieto pelirrojo.

\- ¡Sí, claro! ¡En ese caso serías un guerrero! - dijo con entusiasmo.

\- Un segundo, ¿Esto tiene un sistema de _clases_ como los videojuegos? - intervino Cinna, levantando la vista de sus papeles.

\- De hecho, este juego _inventó_ el sistema de clases hace más de cuarenta años. - respondió Marcus, sorprendiendo al resto de la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo supiste eso? - preguntó Kuja, anonadado.

\- Lo leí en el móvil hace exactamente un minuto. - contestó el gigante con una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¡En ese caso quiero usar un _pícaro_! - exclamó Cinna - ¡Uno que lleve un _martillo de guerra_!

\- Qué sutil, Cinna... - comentó Zidane, conteniendo la risa - ¡Muy bien, yo seré tu compañero en el crimen! ¡No dejaremos ni lo que esté atornillado al suelo!

\- Podríamos formar una banda, ¿No creen? - agregó Marcus, tomando un lápiz del centro de la mesa.

\- En ese caso, yo seré el galanazo seductor de la pandilla. Igual que en la vida real. - comentó Blank con una sonrisa petulante.

\- _¡Seguro! ¡Igualito a la vida real!_ \- ironizó Zidane, provocando la carcajada general. El pelirrojo se tomó la broma de modo personal, pero decidió mantenerse callado por el momento.

\- ¡De acuerdo! - interrumpió Kuja tratando de recuperar la atención de la mesa - ¡Serán entonces una pandilla de bandidos! ¿Se les ocurre algún nombre para el grupo?

\- _Power Rangers_ \- sugirió Blank

\- ¡Payday Gang! - dijo Cinna

\- ¿Fairy Tail? - aventuró Marcus

\- ¡Tengo uno genial: _Tantalus_! - exclamó Zidane, alzando su dedo índice.

\- ¡ _Tantalus_ suena muy bien! - comentó Kuja, anotando el nombre en su cuaderno de notas.

* * *

Con los personajes ya listos y los jugadores preparados y ansiosos por iniciar la partida, Kuja inhaló profundamente y comenzó su narración.

\- _Hace mucho tiempo, cuando nuestro país era apenas un pequeño reino, vivió una princesa tan bella como melancólica. Su madre, la reina Brahne, había comenzado recientemente a enloquecer de poder y era cada vez más hostil con sus súbditos y con las naciones vecinas._

\- ¿Cómo se llama la princesa? - preguntó Cinna.

\- ¡Que se llame _Garnet_! - sugirió Blank con una mueca cruel, viendo la oportunidad de vengarse.

\- No es gracioso, Blank... - comentó Zidane, ofendido.

\- Déjenlo terminar, chicos. - interrumpió Marcus secamente - continúa, por favor.

Kuja agradeció la intervención y retomó su relato.

\- _Ustedes, la infame pandilla de ladrones conocida como Tantalus, han sido enviados por el regente del reino vecino de Lindblum para secuestrar a dicha princesa._

\- ¿Somos los malos? - preguntó Zidane, arqueando una ceja con incredulidad.

\- ¡De hecho, ustedes son los buenos! - se apresuró a explicar Kuja - _El hombre que los envía es como un tío para la princesa y hace todo esto porque le preocupa su bienestar. Cid, que así se llama, teme que la reina Brahne, en su locura, haga daño a su hija._

\- No veo cómo alguien en su sano juicio consideraría que contratar una pandilla de maleantes para _secuestrar a su sobrina_ es una buena idea, pero asumo que nos conoce y sabe que somos gente decente... _dentro de todo_. - comentó Marcus, mellando un poco la moral del director de la partida.

\- S-si... él los conoce muy bien y sabe que no tocarían ni un pelo de la princesa... ¿Verdad? - contestó Kuja, perturbado por el árbol de posibilidades que acababa de abrirse.

Los integrantes de " _Tantalus_ " se miraron entre sí y acordaron implícitamente no hacer nada despreciable.

\- Puede confiar en nosotros, señor director. Continúe por favor. - dijo Blank con la sonrisa menos confiable del mundo.

\- Bueno... _ustedes cuatro están en la bodega del transporte que los lleva al reino de Alexandría para cumplir su misión. Es un enorme barco volador llamado el "Prima Vista"._

¿Barco... volador? - preguntó Cinna.

\- ¡Sí! _Es una aeronave, similar a un barco en forma, que vuela gracias a un nuevo combustible que le permite elevarse y flotar. Esta nave además es clave en su plan, pues en el puente han montado un magnífico escenario de teatro que piensan usar para distraer a la reina mientras algunos de ustedes se infiltran en el castillo y capturan a la princesa._

\- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? Suena increíblemente complicado... - preguntó Zidane.

\- ¡Es muy sencillo! _Ustedes van encubiertos bajo la identidad falsa de una famosa troupe teatral y han conseguido que la reina los contrate para interpretar su obra favorita: "Quiero ser tu canario". Eso los pondrá en una posición perfecta para introducirse en el castillo y cumplir con su misión._

\- Muy bien. ¿Qué hay a mi alrededor en la bodega de este barco volador? - preguntó Zidane.

 _\- Está extremadamente oscuro y no ven nada. Se han quedado dormidos allí y han despertado en la penumbra total_.

\- ¿Hay alguna clase de linterna o candelabro que podamos usar? - preguntó Blank.

\- _Hay un candelabro con velas en el centro de la sala. Podrían encenderlo si alguien tuviera en su inventario algo con lo cuál hacerlo._

Los jugadores se lanzaron a leer sus fichas de personaje en busca de algo que les fuera útil.

\- ¡Tengo fósforos! - exclamó Zidane - Quiero prender las velas usando uno de ellos.

\- ¡Excelente! - dijo Kuja - Muy bien, _Zidane enciende el candelabro, pero cuando lo hace... ¡Un hombre enmascarado ingresa a la habitación con una espada en la mano!_

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Podemos defendernos? - se sobresaltó Cinna.

\- _¡Sí, y necesitan hacerlo rápido, porque el desconocido se lanza sobre Zidane a los gritos mientras revolea su arma!_

\- ¡Lo ataco con mi espada! - intervino Marcus en un tono más emocionado del que le gustaría admitir.

\- ¡Haz una tirada para ver si logras detener su carga! - contestó Kuja, alcanzándole un par de dados al gigante enardecido.

Marcus tomó los dados y los lanzó rápidamente sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Doble uno..? - constató, incrédulo. La mesa estalló en un ataque de risa a sus expensas.

\- Has fallado _miserablemente_ \- dijo Kuja, secándose una lágrima con la manga _\- el hombre enmascarado te da un puñetazo tan fuerte que te arroja contra la pared._ Pierdes tres puntos de salud.

\- ¡¿Tanto?! ¡Eso es la mitad de mis puntos! - gruñó Marcus mientras tomaba nota en su ficha del daño que su personaje había sufrido.

\- ¡Me abalanzo sobre el enmascarado! - dijeron Zidane y Blank al unísono mientras lanzaban sus dados. Para horror de ambos, los resultados de sus tiradas fueron horriblemente bajos. Los amigos tragaron saliva y miraron al director de la partida con preocupación.

\- _El hombre misterioso se trenza en feroz un intercambio de golpes con ustedes que termina con ambos en el suelo, a su_ _merced._ \- narró Kuja, representando con gestos exagerados la pelea.

\- ¡Esto es injusto! - estalló Blank

\- Parece que sólo quedamos él y yo de pie. - intervino Cinna con una sonrisa determinada - ¡Muy bien! ¡Le hundo el cráneo de un martillazo! ¡ _Hiii-yah_!

Con un grito de batalla que sonó más a un chillido infantil, Cinna arrojó sus dados sobre la mesa.

\- ¡ _Puros seis_! ¡Tu ataque es un gran éxito! - vitoreó Kuja. La mesa estalló en aplausos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo vencí? - preguntó Cinna.

\- _¡Cuando tu martillo impacta contra su frente, su máscara estalla en pedazos, revelando el rostro del jefe de su pandilla, Bakú! -_ relató Kuja.

\- _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le partí la madre a nuestro propio jefe?! -_ exclamó Cinna, horrorizado.

\- ¿Y por qué nos ataca el muy imbécil? - preguntó Blank, confundido.

\- " **¡Aaaah! ¡¿Qué le hacéis a vuestro jefe?!** _" grita Bakú, agarrándose el cráneo con ambas manos_ " **¡Sólo estaba jugando! ¡No hacía falta que me dieran con el puñetero martillo, joder!** " - narró Kuja, impostando una voz ronca coronada por un pesado acento español.

\- Que se aguante por estúpido... - comentó Blank, arqueando una ceja. Los demás echaron a reír.

\- Quiero preguntarle por qué nos atacó. - Dijo Marcus, sorpresivamente serio.

\- **"¡Para despertaros, panda de buenos para nada! ¡Estamos por llegar al reino de Alexandría! ¡Todos a sus puestos!** _" responde Bakú, furioso y con un enorme moretón violáceo en la sien. -_ dijo Kuja, imitando al bruto jefe pandillero.

\- ¿Qué aspecto tiene el reino de Alexandría? ¿Puedo subir al puente del barco y verlo? - preguntó Zidane, picado por la curiosidad.

\- _De hecho, todos suben al puente para preparar el aterrizaje. Desde allí pueden divisar en el horizonte una vasta ciudadela amurallada a orillas de un gran lago, poblada de casas bajas con tejados rojos. A lo lejos se alza un imponente castillo blanco con cuatro torres inmensas. En el centro del palacio hay un colosal obelisco hecho de un único cristal, refulgente bajo el sol. Cualquiera podría pensar que es un pilar hecho puramente de luz. Bienvenidos a Alexandría, caballeros._

Los cuatro jugadores escucharon la descripción en sepulcral silencio.

\- _Guau_... - comentó Marcus - me pregunto cómo hace la gente para vivir con esa cosa brillando todo el día a la mitad del castillo.

" _Es fantasía, no se supone que el mundo sea práctico sino poético..._ " refunfuñó Kuja mentalmente.

\- A mí me parece genial. - intervino Zidane - Deben estar ahorrando una fortuna en alumbrado público con algo así a mano.

\- ¡Maldición... _miren la hora_! - exclamó Blank, trayendo de vuelta a la realidad al resto de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué..? ¿Hace ya tres horas que estamos aquí? - se sorprendió Marcus, consultando el reloj de su teléfono.

\- ¡Yo quiero seguir jugando! - se quejó Cinna.

\- Propongo lo siguiente... - dijo Zidane, tomando las riendas de la situación - Primero que nada, démosle un aplauso a Kuja por habernos entretenido durante todo este tiempo con papel, lápiz y un par de dados. Realmente hizo lo imposible.

La mesa estalló en aplauso, provocando que Kuja se ruborizara.

\- Gracias, chicos. - dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Gracias a tí. - respondió Zidane y luego se dirigió a sus amigos - Sugiero que hagamos un alto aquí para que los que madrugan mañana puedan irse a casa. Continuaremos la aventura en otro momento, ¿Qué dicen?

\- Me parece justo. - dijo Marcus y se levantó de su asiento - Buena partida, Kuja. Avísame cuando vuelvas a dirigir, por favor.

\- ¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Gracias!

\- ¡Ya quiero conocer a la princesa! - exclamó Blank mientras se ponía de pie - ¡Seguro que cae rendida a mis pies!

\- En tus sueños, " _galán_ ". - respondió Zidane, con una sonrisa desafiante.

Blank se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta quedar mirando a su amigo a los ojos. Algo en su expresión preocupó a los demás.

\- Quizás podríamos invitar a la _verdadera_ princesa a jugar con nosotros. Eso sí que sería interesante, ¿No? - retrucó el pelirrojo con una mueca sádica.

Zidane enrojeció como un tomate. A pesar de ser su hermano, Kuja no supo determinar a ciencia cierta si era por vergüenza, ira o una mezcla de las dos.

\- Me parece una idea magnífica, de hecho. - contestó el joven rubio, sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias.

\- ¿Ah sí? Te tomo la palabra. - sonrió Blank, ofreciéndole su mano.

Ambos sellaron la apuesta con un apretón.

" _¿Estos tipos quieren traer aún más gente aquí?_ " pensó Kuja, tapándose el rostro con la mano.

* * *

 **¿Quién es la misteriosa "princesa" que incomoda tanto a Zidane? ¿Podrá Kuja mantener la historia encarrilada a pesar de la tensión entre los jugadores? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de " _Final Fantasy, Novena Edición"_ para averiguarlo!**


	3. La Guarida del Gigante

**Capítulo 3: La Guarida del Gigante**

* * *

Este capítulo es un humilde homenaje al maravilloso trabajo de **CrimsonCobwebs** , cuya interpretación de estos personajes me inspiró entre otras cosas a escribir mi propio fanfic. Si tienen tiempo y se quedaron con ganas de más después de terminar el juego, les recomiendo de todo corazón leer sus historias.

 **Link aquí:** u/795406/CrimsonCobwebs

Bueno, dicho eso volvamos a lo nuestro...

 **Disclaimer:** _Obviamente no soy el dueño de los derechos de la franquicia Final Fantasy, así que todo esto no es más que un delirio sin fines de lucro con el único propósito de entretenerlos. ¡Ojalá que lo disfruten!_

* * *

\- _¡¿En qué me metí?!_ \- estalló Zidane, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

\- Creo que estás exagerando. - comentó Kuja y luego bebió un largo sorbo de su té con limón y jengibre.

El día había amanecido lluvioso, gris y muy frío. Los dos hermanos tomaban juntos el desayuno en la cocina de su departamento.

\- Estamos hablando de Garnet. _¡Garnet, Kuja!_ \- respondió Zidane, dando un golpe en la mesa.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- _¿Y qué?_ \- preguntó Zidane, no dando crédito a sus oídos - Sin ofender, pero _¿Has intentado alguna vez seducir a una mujer en tu vida?_ Porque no sé cómo serán las cosas en _Kujalandia_ , pero en este mundo invitarlas a casa a combatir contra _dragones imaginarios_ es como comprar setecientos pasajes sólo de ida a la _friendzone,_ e incluso _esa_ es una analogía sumamente optimista.

Kuja posó su taza sobre la mesa, ofendido.

\- Sinceramente no te comprendo. - gruñó mientras enumeraba con los dedos - Se ven casi todos los días. _Hablan_ casi todos los días. ¡Toman juntos clases de _teatro_ , por el amor de _Jénova_! ¿Qué diferencia hay entre actuar en una obra y echar una partida de rol?

\- _¡Los_ _ **malditos dragones imaginarios**_ _!_ \- respondió Zidane, exasperado.

Kuja se frotó las sienes con los dedos y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse.

\- _Primero_ : eres insufriblemente banal. _Segundo_ : estás asumiendo que Garnet es tan superficial como tú... - escupió Kuja.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ese insulto fue totalmente gratuito! - replicó Zidane, furioso - Si estás tan por encima de todo como dices, entonces hagamos un trato: invitaré a Garnet, pero si consigo que venga, tú invitas a _tú sabes quién_ a cambio.

El tren de pensamiento de Kuja descarriló inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué..? ¡P-pero..! - balbuceó.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te asusta que esa fachada _snob_ que mantienes se venga abajo frente a _ella_! A fin de cuentas no somos tan diferentes, ¿Verdad?

Kuja, acorralado y humillado, finalmente perdió la paciencia.

\- ¡No soy un _snob_ , no me interesa tu sexología de callejón y no tengo por qué hacer pactos contigo, _Zidane_! - gritó con una voz más chillona de lo que le hubiera gustado - ¡Todo esto es _tú_ problema, no el mío! ¡Te dije que no quería invitar más gente a la mesa y no sólo lo harás de todos modos, sino que además has estado atormentándome desde ayer con tus quejas al respecto! ¡Toma una maldita decisión y déjame en paz de una vez por todas!

Zidane abrió la boca para contestar, pero no encontró nada bueno que decir. Ambos hermanos permanecieron en silencio y sin mirarse hasta que terminaron de desayunar.

\- Creo que me he pasado esta vez... - rompió el hielo Zidane.

Kuja estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando a la pared con el ceño fruncido. Al cabo de un momento suspiró y aflojó su postura.

\- Yo he sido bastante hipócrita contigo. La culpa en realidad ha sido de ambos. - admitió, malhumorado.

\- Lamento haberte llamado _snob_... aunque lo seas. Un poquito. Je, je.

\- No arruines el momento.

El jovencito rubio acercó su silla a la de su hermano.

\- Yo creo que a _ella_ le encantaría conocer este costado alegremente _friki_ tuyo. Hacía años que no te veía divertirte tanto como anoche. Fue refrescante, ¿Sabes?

Kuja sonrió, cabizbajo.

\- Con el momento horrible que está viviendo, dudo que tenga interés o tiempo para esto...

\- Hey, la conozco mejor que tú. - dijo Zidane, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano - Vendrá y le hará bien venir. Piénsalo.

Con esas palabras, Zidane tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¡Zidane! - exclamó Kuja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Gracias.

* * *

A pesar del pronóstico, la lluvia no había parado en todo el día. Una helada llovizna invernal caía monótonamente sobre el pavimento, complementada por una neblina fría y espesa que calaba hasta los huesos.

\- Hermosa noche para un picnic, ¿No te parece?

\- Oh, sí, _deliciosa._

Dos figuras encapuchadas aguardaban de pie bajo el alero del teatro más grande de la ciudad: el _Prima Vista_. Una de ellas, una jovencita esbelta y de larga cabellera oscura, se entretenía exhalando hacia arriba y viendo a su aliento elevarse en forma de nubes. Su acompañante simplemente no lograba quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella, sonriendo al notar la expresión del muchacho.

\- Nada. - contestó él - Me divierte verte hacer eso. Pareces una niña pequeña.

La muchacha respondió sacándole la lengua. Ambos rieron y luego se encogieron de hombros, temblando de frío.

\- Steiner n-nunca ha tardado tanto en venir... - murmuró la joven al cabo de unos segundos - ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Zidane pensó por un momento en el corpulento y hostil guardaespaldas que hacía las veces de chofer de Garnet. Había pocas cosas en el mundo que le resultaban más desagradables que su presencia.

\- Sinceramente, lo dudo. - dijo sin darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - disparó Garnet con preocupación - ¡Este tipo de impuntualidad es sumamente rara en él! Le escribiré para saber si está bien...

La jovencita extrajo el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ni bien la pantalla táctil se iluminó, se encontró con al menos una docena de mensajes sin leer y varias llamadas perdidas.

\- ¡Me ha estado llamando! ¡Te dije que algo extraño ocurría! - exclamó, abriendo el primero de los textos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dice? - preguntó él, sorprendido.

\- Está atascado en un gigantesco embotellamiento...

\- No me extraña, hoy es la primera luna del _Festival de la Caza_. El centro se vuelve intransitable durante estas fechas.

\- Es increíble que aún siga celebrándose esa fiesta barbárica. - refunfuñó Garnet - Me indigna que no haya sido prohibida todavía.

\- Tengo entendido que han multiplicado la seguridad. El año pasado fue un auténtico _baño de sangre_. - rememoró Zidane, rascándose la barbilla. Garnet se estremeció ante la idea.

\- ¿Q-qué hacemos ahora? No s-soporto un segundo más de estar aquí afuera... - dijo la joven, tiritando intensamente.

\- Creo que tengo una idea... - respondió Zidane, mirando con una enorme sonrisa hacia la vereda opuesta.

* * *

\- Guau... nunca había estado en uno de estos...

\- ¿En serio? No te creo. - mintió Zidane, reprimiendo una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Madre nunca me lo ha permitido. Dice que es demasiado peligroso para alguien de mi... tú sabes... - dijo Garnet, usando un largo sorbo de su jugo de naranja como excusa para no terminar la oración.

\- ¿Belleza? - aprovechó Zidane.

\- _Estatus_. - corrigió Garnet con una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¿Y qué te parece?

La jovencita miró a su alrededor. El bar estaba repleto de una colorida clientela que transcurría la noche entre risas estruendosas, cervezas y billar. Un cartel luminoso sobre la barra rezaba "La Guarida del Gigante" y todo estaba sumido en una penumbra interrumpida solamente por algunos neones violáceos y la tenue nube de humo de cigarrillo que flotaba sobre sus cabezas.

\- Es muy... pintoresco. - respondió ella, tomándose un breve momento para dar con la palabra adecuada.

Zidane notó que la mirada de Garnet estaba fija en un punto y la siguió hasta dar con el objeto que había captado su atención. Terminó su cerveza de un trago y se levantó del asiento, sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

\- Ven. Esto te encantará. - dijo, ofreciéndole su mano con una amplia sonrisa.

Curiosa, la muchacha aceptó y se incorporó. Ambos se acercaron a la barra, donde Zidane compró dos cospeles plateados.

\- Mmm... ¿Qué te parece esa de allá? - preguntó el joven señalando la mesa de billar más alejada del resto.

\- ¿Vamos a jugar en serio? - inquirió Garnet, algo intimidada por la idea.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Es el principal atractivo de este lugar!

\- Te advierto que no sé nada de nada de esto... _pero ganaré de todos modos_. - sonrió ella con un brillo desafiante en sus ojos.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! - respondió él.

* * *

Garnet resopló, contrariada. Ya llevaba cuatro tiros sin embocar siquiera una bola y la humillación comenzaba a afectar su humor. No ayudaban tampoco las sonrisas condescendientes que le dedicaban algunos jugadores de otras mesas cada vez que fallaba.

\- Oye, relájate, es sólo un juego. - dijo Zidane, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Tienes razón... - respondió Garnet, respirando profundo para calmarse.

\- ¡Oye, guapa! - exclamó un hombre musculoso que vestía una chaqueta de cuero con tachas - ¡Ven a nuestra mesa, te enseñaremos cómo jugar!

\- ¡No necesito tu lástima, gracias! - escupió Garnet impulsivamente antes de que Zidane lograra reaccionar.

 _"Mierda..."_ maldijo él mentalmente, presintiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

El gigante dejó de reír de inmediato, abandonó el grupo con el que estaba jugando y se acercó lentamente a los dos.

\- A tu amiguita le hace falta aprender algo de respeto, ¿No te parece? - dijo, dirigiéndose a Zidane.

\- No te lo tomes a mal, ambos fuimos principiantes alguna vez. - respondió él con una sonrisa, tratando de calmar la situación.

\- ¿Y qué harás si decido tomármelo a mal? - contestó el matón con una mueca sádica, parándose tan cerca de Zidane que el alcohol en su aliento le hizo picar la nariz.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz! - gritó Garnet, separándolos e interponiéndose entre ambos. El hombre de la chaqueta de cuero dejó escapar una carcajada lúgubre.

\- Vaya... ya veo _quién_ lleva los pantalones en esta relación. - comentó con una sonrisa cruel.

\- ¡Oigan, _ustedes tres_! ¡Lleven sus problemas a otra parte o llamaré a la policía! - exclamó la dueña del local desde la barra.

\- ¡Vete al diablo, _Ruby_! - respondió el ebrio, girando la cabeza para enfrentar a la mujer.

\- ¡Se acabó, llamaré en este instante! - dijo ella mientras marcaba un número en su teléfono móvil.

Zidane aprovechó la distracción para tomar de la mano a Garnet y comenzar a alejarse disimuladamente del beodo, pero él notó el movimiento y se volvió nuevamente hacia los dos.

\- Ustedes y yo, _afuera_. No se irán de aquí sin disculparse debidamente. - dijo, dirigiéndose a ambos.

\- _Se irán de aquí cuando yo lo diga, imbécil._

El matón se dio la vuelta, sorprendido. Titubeó al encontrarse con la mirada gélida de un hombre de traje gris aún más corpulento que él.

\- ¡Steiner! - exclamó Garnet, aliviada

\- _¿Quién diablos eres tú?_ \- bramó el bravucón, tratando de no dejarse intimidar.

\- _¿Realmente quieres averiguarlo?_ \- gruñó Steiner como si fuera un mastín furioso.

Viéndose rodeado y notando además que el hombre de traje estaba armado, el pandillero dio un paso al costado para dejar ir a los jóvenes.

\- ¡ _Rubia_! - exclamó, dirigiéndose a Zidane - ¡Más vale que no vuelva a verte por aquí!

Garnet intentó darse vuelta para responder pero Zidane apretó un poco su muñeca y le aconsejó mantenerse en silencio con la mirada. Ella entendió el gesto y se contuvo. Ambos salieron del bar escoltados por un Steiner sumamente callado. La joven sabía que eso siempre era una mala señal y que los regañaría durante todo el trayecto a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

 **¿Lograrán Zidane y Garnet salir indemnes de todo esto? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "Final Fantasy, Novena Edición"!**


	4. Canarios y Dragones

**Capítulo 4: Canarios y Dragones**

 **Disclaimer:** _Obviamente no soy el dueño de los derechos de la franquicia Final Fantasy, así que todo esto no es más que un delirio sin fines de lucro con el único propósito de entretenerlos. ¡Ojalá que lo disfruten!_

* * *

La interminable lluvia helada había transformado las ventanillas del sedán en una suerte de grisáceas lentes esmeriladas. A través de ellas las luces de la gran ciudad desfilaban, difusas, reflejándose en el rostro de Garnet, que miraba hacia afuera con profunda desazón.

Zidane tenía la vista extraviada, fija en un punto inexistente frente a él. Maldecía una y otra vez su suerte en silencio, sin dejar de pensar en qué habría pasado si Steiner no hubiese intervenido minutos atrás. Trató de convencerse en vano de que habría podido manejar la situación de algún modo, de que podría haber evitado que los lastimaran. Que _la_ lastimaran. Giró la cabeza en dirección a su amiga, vio su silueta recortada contra la luz de la calle y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No hubiera podido perdonarse jamás que algo le hubiera pasado en ese bar de mala muerte.

\- Señorita Garnet... - dijo Steiner de improviso, con una voz mucho más calma de lo que ambos jóvenes esperaban.

\- ¿Sí, Adelbert? - preguntó ella, saliendo de su propio trance.

\- Lamento la situación en la que se ha visto envuelta. He sido irresponsable en el cumplimiento de mi deber y casi nos ha costado caro a todos.

\- Adelbert, yo... - esbozó Garnet, pero su tren de pensamiento se detuvo en seco cuando vio el rostro de su guardaespaldas en el espejo retrovisor - Un segundo... ¿Has estado llorando? ¿Qué ha pasado?

El intercambio atrajo inmediatamente la atención de Zidane, que se sorprendió al comprobar que la observación de Garnet era correcta.

\- Prefiero no hablar de ello si no le molesta, señorita.

\- Te ha pasado algo grave... ¡Por eso te has demorado hoy! - reflexionó Garnet en voz alta, conectando los hechos - ¡Adelbert, sabes que si tienes algún problema haré todo lo posible por ayudarte!

\- Valoro mucho su gentileza, señorita, pero no debe preocuparse. Es algo que debo afrontar por mi cuenta.

Zidane no había visto jamás a Steiner manifestar algún otro aspecto de su personalidad que no fueran su insufrible desdén clasista o la inquebrantable devoción con la cual velaba por Garnet. Descubrir que tenía problemas personales que pudieran afectar su trabajo lo humanizaba de un modo inesperado.

\- Oye, _sabandija_... - gruñó Steiner, arrojando el incipiente respeto que el muchacho le había tomado por la ventana - aquí vives, ¿No es así?

\- Sí, Steiner, es aquí.

Garnet se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás para poder ver la entrada del edificio de apartamentos en el cual vivía su amigo. Era una construcción gris de unos sesenta años de antigüedad con al menos una docena de pisos.

\- Hogar, dulce hogar - dijo Zidane al notar la curiosidad de la muchachita.

\- Me gustaría conocer tu casa algún día. - dijo ella, atrayendo la atención de Steiner, quien clavó un par de ojos furiosos y escandalizados en Zidane a través del retrovisor.

\- Si no te molesta el desorden, estaré encantado de recibirte con un café. - contestó el joven con una mueca audaz, sabiendo que el guardaespaldas estaba al borde del infarto.

\- Oye... lamento el problema en el que nos metí recién. Tuve mucho miedo de que ese... _canalla_ te hiciera algo por mi culpa.

\- Señorita, estoy seguro de que no ha sido su... - dijo Steiner, metiéndose a la fuerza en la conversación.

\- No, Adelbert. - interrumpió Garnet - Me sentí tan humillada, tan impotente frente el atrevimiento de ese tipo que perdí el control como una tonta. Lo siento, Zidane.

\- Pues yo creo que tienes un coraje asombroso. - respondió él, provocando que la joven levantara la mirada, confundida - Me pareció impresionante la valentía con la que enfrentaste a ese imbécil cuando me estaba amenazando y he estado pensando durante todo el viaje en cómo agradecerte por eso.

\- _¡¿Que usted ha hecho qué, señorita..?!_ \- estalló cómicamente el guardaespaldas, a punto de desmayarse.

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer... - dijo ella, algo avergonzada.

\- Fue _fantástico_. Gracias, Garnet. - contestó Zidane, sellando el momento con un guiño de ojo. La joven sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

\- Señorita, es muy tarde. Su madre comenzará a hacer preguntas incómodas muy pronto. - dijo Steiner, devolviendo a los dos pasajeros a la realidad.

\- Tienes razón, Adelbert. - coincidió Garnet - Buen fin de semana en ese caso, Zidane. Nos veremos el lunes en clase de teatro, ¿Verdad?

El joven tragó saliva, recordando la amenaza del gigante.

\- ¡S-seguro! - tartamudeó - ¡Buen fin de semana para ti también, Garnet!

Habiendo dicho eso, el muchacho bajó del auto y se acercó a la ventanilla del acompañante del conductor. Dio tres golpecitos en el vidrio y Steiner lo bajó de mala gana.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - preguntó el guardaespaldas.

\- Sólo quería agradecerte por habernos salvado esta noche.

\- No te confundas, mocoso. Entré a buscar a la señorita, tú solamente has tenido suerte de estar con ella. Nada más.

\- Eso no explica por qué me has traído hasta aquí. - se atrevió a replicar Zidane - Eres un buen hombre, Steiner. Gracias de nuevo y suerte con lo que sea que te esté preocupando. Avísame si puedo devolverte el favor de alguna forma.

Adelbert permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos con las manos en el volante.

\- Eres un pequeño imbécil. Llevar a la señorita a ese... _antro de perdición_... - le respondió el guardaespaldas sin siquiera devolverle la mirada - pero aunque seas un insensato, he de admitir que no pareces un mal tipo. No hagas que cambie de opinión. Buenas noches.

Con esas palabras, Steiner subió nuevamente el vidrio de la ventanilla y arrancó el auto. Zidane saludó con la mano a Garnet y luego entró a su edificio con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

\- ¡Kuja!

El joven de cabello platinado leía sentado a la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¡Zidane! Ya estaba pensando en llamarte. ¿Está todo bien? - respondió, levantándose de la silla para recibir a su hermano.

\- Mejor que nunca. Oye, tenías razón esta mañana.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre Garnet. La he subestimado groseramente. Gracias por abrirme los ojos al respecto.

* * *

Una familiar serie de golpes en la puerta despertaron a Zidane.

\- ¡Oye, dormilón! - exclamó Kuja desde afuera de la habitación.

\- Hmmm... ¿Qué quieres? - gruñó su hermano, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

\- Iré a desayunar al café de Maurice. Sé que no te levantarás hasta pasado el mediodía, así que quiero que sepas que hay sobras de anoche para recalentar.

\- _Eres el mejor... gracias..._

\- _Lo sé._ Hasta luego, hermanito.

\- _Presumido..._ \- murmuró Zidane y se entregó nuevamente al dulce abrazo del sueño.

* * *

Como todas las mañanas de fin de semana, Kuja realizaba su ritual preferido: caminaba hasta el café más agradable que el barrio tenía para ofrecer, buscaba su mesa favorita junto al ventanal y se abandonaba al placer del buen té acompañado de una deliciosa lectura.

El libro que había escogido esta vez era una famosa obra de teatro, escrita por el célebre Lord Avon en la flor de su carrera como dramaturgo: " _Quiero ser tu canario_ ". Ya la había leído antes, pero la amaba con pasión y estaba intentando integrar parte de su argumento en su campaña de rol.

\- Señor, voy a tener que pedirle que haga un poco de silencio, está molestando a los demás clientes. - dijo una voz femenina.

Kuja sonrió y cerró el libro.

\- Qué extraño es verte por aquí tan temprano. Pensaba que eras una criatura de la noche.

\- Lo soy. Eso no me impide apreciar la calidez del sol de vez en cuando.

Mientras decía esas palabras, la joven se sentó en la silla frente a él. Unos ojos verdes asomaban entre una melena de cabello lacio, tan blanco como la cal. Lo poco de su piel que estaba a la vista era de una tonalidad similar y llevaba un saco de paño rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

\- ¿Acaso no has leído cerca de diez veces esa obra? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa astuta.

\- ¡Y cada vez me gusta más! El estilo de Lord Avon es... _sublime_. - respondió él, mientras colocaba el grueso volumen sobre la mesa.

\- Admito que su pluma es cautivadora, pero en este momento de mi vida los romances trágicos no me atraen en absoluto.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Freya? Me has tenido preocupado últimamente... - dijo Kuja, intercambiando el tono juguetón por uno más serio.

\- ¿Oh? Te lo agradezco de todo corazón, pero no es necesario. He estado procesando lo que ha pasado, tratando de aprender a dejar ir...

\- Lamento mucho lo de Fratley. Merecías más que eso.

\- El amor no se trata de merecer, Kuja. - respondió ella, clavando sus ojos en los del muchacho - El amor ocurre o no ocurre, y cuando deja de ocurrir es tan inútil atarse a su recuerdo como lo es perseguir una sombra. Mi desafío actual es aceptar eso y salir adelante.

\- Has crecido mucho, querida amiga. Te has vuelto más fuerte. Me alegro por ti.

\- Gracias por haber estado cuando lo necesitaba. - dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera - No habría sido lo mismo sin tu ayuda.

\- Siempre es un placer. - respondió él, devolviéndole el gesto.

\- ¿Cómo está el atolondrado de tu hermano? Hace bastante que no veo al pequeño granuja... - preguntó Freya, cambiando de tema para no ponerse sentimental en público.

\- Sigue haciendo de las suyas. Anoche me dio un susto de muerte...

\- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, está bien pero por poco no lo cuenta. Llevó a Garnet a un bar luego de una clase de teatro y al parecer un ebrio intentó hacerles daño. Se salvaron gracias a que Steiner llegó justo a tiempo, pero quién sabe qué podría haber pasado.

\- Sí... el ambiente nocturno de esta ciudad es cada vez más peligroso y Zidane siempre fue de moverse por lugares poco seguros. Si quiere tener una cita con Garnet quizá lo más sabio sería que la invitara a un espacio más familiar para ella.

Kuja soltó una estruendosa carcajada de improviso.

\- De hecho, está pensando en invitarla a jugar un juego de rol. - dijo, secándose una lágrima.

\- ¿No es un poco... _temprano_ para eso? - preguntó la muchacha, a medio camino entre la curiosidad y la incredulidad.

\- ¡No, no! Me has malinterpretado. Hablo de un juego de rol de tablero. De los que se juegan con dados, papel y lápiz.

\- ¡Oh! Yo solía jugar uno de esos hace tiempo. Se llamaba " _Dragones de Burmecia_ ". Era muy divertido aunque los combates eran aburridísimos.

\- ¿De veras has jugado en el pasado? ¡No puedo creer que nunca me lo hayas dicho! - exclamó Kuja, recordando lo que Zidane le había dicho el día anterior sobre su vieja amiga.

\- Yo misma estoy sorprendida de no haberlo hecho. Extraño mucho esa época.

\- ¿Y te gustaría volver a jugar? - preguntó el joven impulsivamente, despertando el interés de su amiga.

\- ¡No me digas que tú también juegas, Kuja! - dijo Freya, cruzándose de brazos e inclinando la cabeza levemente hacia un costado.

\- De hecho, soy yo quien dirige la campaña en la que Zidane está participando.

\- Vaya, vaya... ¡ _Eso sí que es una gran sorpresa_! - exclamó Freya con una gran sonrisa dientuda - ¡Por supuesto que jugaré, señor amo del calabozo! Tan sólo espera a que pasen estas dos semanas de exámenes que tengo por delante y la lanza de mi guerrera dragontina estará a vuestra disposición.

\- ¿L-lo dices en serio? - preguntó Kuja, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

\- ¡Pues claro! _Tan sólo espero que vuestros desafíos estén a la altura de mis habilidades._ \- contestó Freya con un cómico acento caballeresco.

\- _¡No temáis, gentil dama! ¡Descubriréis que mis pruebas son más que dignas de vuestra destreza!_

Ambos rieron y pasaron el resto de la mañana explorando su pasión compartida por las hazañas heroicas, las gestas fantásticas y los poderosos, bellos y mortíferos dragones.

* * *

 **¿Se dará cuenta Kuja de que está invitando a demasiada gente al mismo tiempo? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "Final Fantasy, Novena Edición"!**


End file.
